the hunger games through the eyes of the little duck
by katnisseverdeendistrict12
Summary: This is how Prim felt during the hunger games. It begins the night before the reaping. this story helps you understand how the " Little Duck" reacts to what happens during the 74th hunger games. This story will be updated weekly. please review. I'm open to constructive critism. Peeta M. is also in this story.
1. the reaping

**This my first fan fiction so I'm open to ideas. **

Chapter 1 - The Reaping

I wake up in the middle of the night. My heart is racing. "Another bad dream." I think to myself. I crawl into bed with my mother. After A few minutes I have relaxed enough to fall asleep curled into my mother.

When I wake in the morning Katniss is gone. At first I panic thinking that My nightmares were true and I had been reaped for the hunger games. The sight of my mother calms my thoughts. I notice that She has taken the cheese I left her. My mother is already awake. She has set out an outfit that was Katniss' when she was my age and, has drawn me a bath. The outfit is a little big but I don't mind. My mother uses pins to make it fit the best she could. but it keeps coming undone in the back.

When Katniss returns my mother has already drawn her a bath and set out one of her old outfits. Katniss sees that the back of my shirttail has become untucked again and lightly says. " tuck in that tail little duck." In reply I give a small. " Quack." Katniss laughs and says. "Quack yourself." It is almost 2:00 so we head to the square. I am nervous about the reaping. I know its silly since my name is only in there once and Katniss' name is in there like twenty times. Katniss' name is in there twenty times! Now all that I can think About is Katniss and I'm just praying that it won't be her.

Then an even worse thought crawls into my mind what if both Gale and Katniss go into the games! They can't both come back! Gale has his name in there 42 times! I know if it came down to her and Gale she could never murder him! He couldn't murder her either, but she would die herself before she would see him dead! I wouldn't want to see either of them dead! If they died I would be losing everything. I don't want to lose Either of them.

When we arive at the square me and Katniss sign. Katniss tells me to go to where the little kids are , and she'll get me when it's all over. "Okay." I said under my breath, But I doubt that she heard me. Mayor Undersea walks up to the podium and gives A dry speach on the rebelion and the dark days.

Which I can't listen to. I mean I try to focus, but I was just too consumed with worrying about Katniss to pay attention. Next thing I know Effie Trinket is telling us all how "It's such an honor to be here." Which I seriously doubt to be true. Then she says "Ladies first." and crosses the stage to the large glass ball filled with the names of the girls And I knew that twenty of those slips had Katniss' name on them. She reaches her hand in to the glass ball and I'm praying that it's not Katniss. Not Katniss. Not Katniss. As if in answer to my prayers they don't call out Katniss' name. Effie Trinket Reads out the name in her shrill voice. "Primrose Everdeen."

**so how did you like please follow/favorite this story and leave a review. hope you like this story. I apologize for any misspellings sorry but I wrote this in a hurry so yeah.**


	2. goodbye forever

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**  
**Hi veiwers The next chapter will be out soon catching fire is out on Friday are you as excited as I am.**

**please follow favorite and review **

**until next time katnisseverdeendistrict12**

chapter 2 : goodbye ... forever

My heart stops. I can feel all the blood drain from my face. I force myself to walk one step after the other. my shirt tail comes untucked, as I tuck it back in I hear my name. I try to walk more quickly. No katniss can't go in the hunger games not because of me. I'm about to mount the stage. When katniss says in a panicked voice as she shoves me behind her. "I volunteer!" "I volunteer as tribute." She says.

I let out a strangled cry."NO!" she can't go in. my sister can not go in the hunger games. I can't loose her. I have already lost my father in those terrible mines, I can't loose her too! I'm screaming my head off as Gale lifts me over his shoulder. He carries me over to my mom. I'm crying as they call the next name. " peeta mellark!" Katniss and Peeta shake hands and are ushered into the justice building.

We are allowed to a few minutes to say goodbye. Katniss tells mom that she can't leave again that no matter what she has to be there for me. Then I make her swear she"ll try to win. She tells us She loves us and gives us a hug. Then the peacekeepers come and I'm not even exaderating when I say they dragged me out.

I can't believe it I've lost my father and now I'm going to lose Katniss too. Gale goes in as soon as me and my mother are out of the room. Gale is Katniss' best friend. she met him in the woods years ago. I'm not sure exactly how."Well at least I'll still have him."I think to myself.

I walk home in sorrow. people try to come and comfort me. to tell me it will all be okay, but I know better. I know it will not be ok. Katniss is going to die in thaat arena while I watch helpless to save her. the worst part is I won't know immediately. I'll have to go through school not knowing if she's dead or alive. I'm not going to Know for hours. I'm going to have to watch updates during lunch. If she dies I might not even know how, if there are a lot of deaths that day. I am trying to prepare myself to say good bye to my sister... Forever.


	3. chapter three back to school

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**please read and review and remember I'm open to cunstructive criticizm. **

chapter 3: back to school

I'm not ready to go back to school, not yet anyway. No matter how I beg and plead my mothe insists I go. So I get dressed for school in my casual school uniform. It doesn't really compliment anybody, but we have to wear it. my mother has put my hair into two braids as I usually style it.

Today Is going to be hard. How am I supposed to focus on school when my sister is about to go in the hunger games! Worrying about it isn't going to make it any better, So I grab my back pack and head to school.

On the way there, I keep getting sempathetic glances. People who I don't know keep giving me pats on the back and saying things like "it's going to be ok." or "Dont worry your sister will be just fine." I dont Know why it bothers me their judt trying to make feek better. I just don't want to talk about it.

When I'm at school the teachers keep telling me that."If you need to talk then I will be happy to talk to you about it." little do they talking is exactly what I don't want to do. In first period unfortunetly we are learning about the origin of the hunger games. They just wont let me forget will they. I'm agrivated I don't know why. It's not really in my nature to get angry at people for things that are'nt their falt. Next thing I know The bell is ringing that signals second period.

My next class is reading. I relax a bit at the thought. Reading is my favorite class. Books take you to places you've never been before. They take you on journeys to worlds you never even knew existed. I've always been pretty good at reading, It's just one of those things that come easily for me. I walk to my next class a little less high strung then before.

My reading teacher doesn't try to make me feel better just continues the lesson as usual. Today we are continueing the story we were reading last week. Its an excellent story about this girl who's father is an inventor and He was going to this thing called an _inventers __convention_ when wolves attacked him! He took shelter in this castle where objects were alive! Then the master of the things came, He was a beast! I can't wait to see what happens next.

The bell that signal 3rd period is what pulls me out of my dream. 3rd period is lunch. At lunch we see the hunger games recaps or recaps of other required viewing. I swallow hard. this is the period where I will see Katniss on the chariot ride.


	4. chapter 4 the girl on fire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Okay I am going to try to make this chapter more detailed I have been rushing to finish the chapters and have not included key details I'm sorry **

**SHOUTOUTS: nataleebrake & NinaBinaBallerina**

**please read review follow and favorite. :)**

chapter 4 the girl on fire

I fumble around trying to grab all my books and put them in my backpack. I feel like I'm about to cry. I try to fight the tears but I'm not like Katniss. I can't hide my emotions from everyone else. I feel the warm tears running down my face. I 'm about to put the last book in and I look up I am the last one in the classroom.

I realize my teacher Mr. Robert is staring at me. I feel the blood rush to my face and know I am blushing. Mr. Roberts has the Olive skin that almost everyone here has. He's pretty tall and has dark brown hair that almost reaches his eyebrows. The thing that sets him aside from everyone else is his deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Its funny my sister's gone into the hunger games and he is the first person to ask this question. "Yeah I'm fine." I lie. "Are you sure you're fine, and you're not just saying that?" He asks raising his eyebrows. "Yes I'm fine." I say agravated. "Okay". He says quitely. I changed my mind I don't want to be rude to him he did nothing wrong. He was trying to help. "Have a nice day."I say with a fake smile. He returns the smile and says. "Thanks, you too."

I look at my watch. Katniss gave me the watch as a gift. It was my great grandfathers before the dark days. He had it since he was a little kid. When my grandfather turned 12 my great grandfather gave it to him as a gift. Then he gave it to my father when my father was older, then he gave it to Katniss Who then gave it to me. I miss my father so much. I wish I was older when he died because it is hard for me to remember details about him.

It's 12:15. Oh no. I feel like I'm actually going to be sick. I put my last book in my bag and run out the door. How am I going to get to lunch in time It's all the way across campus. I panic what am I going to do! I'll never make it! I am so busy worrying I almost run into the wall of the cafeteria. I let out a breath of relief. It's only 12:18 I still have 12 minutes.

I Quickly walk in and immediately take my seat at the back of the lunchroom. That is Where I always sit. One of the perks of sitting there is that is where you can see the screens best. I came right in time. Katniss is just coming out of the training center. "Oh No."I say in a startled whisper. I feel Like I am Going to pass out. because what I see on that screen Is so terrible. It is the worst case scenario. It is so bad that I hadn't even considered it something to worry about. I hadn't even thought of it. It is the impossible. Because what I see is that my sister is on fire.

**So how did you like it I hope I did better at including more details. hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed Writing it! please review follow and favorite :) **

**- katnisseverdeendistrict12**


	5. Chapter 5 the boy and girl on fire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. **

**Please follow, favorite , and review. **

**hope you enjoy this chapter.**

chapter 5 : The boy and girl on fire

I hear a few screams scattered through the room. The minute the image appears on the screen Rory comes over and sits down next to me. He was just as shocked as I was. Many people will talk to me, but the only person who I really consider my friend is Rory. Rory is Gale's little brother that's how we met.

On the screen the people are all shocked, but after a while they all start claping. I can't believe them! The bakers son and my sister are on fire! What do the people in the capitol do applaud them! That's when I notice that Katniss is blowing kisses and smiling. Is what I see true. It feels as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

At least Katniss will go into the arena uninjured. Regardless of what condition you are in they make you go into the hunger games ,even if you are crippled. Rory smiles and pats me on the says "See she's safe." But he's wrong she is so far from safe right now we all are. None of us are really safe. Any safety we believe we have is an illusion. No one in panem is really ever safe. They take our children, and murder them and if anybody does a thing about they'll blow us off the map! Just like they did district thirteen.

As this thought goes through my mind I realize how much I really hate the capitol. all of them every last one. They have no morals one so ever! they watch children die for entertainment they sit up their with food and food to spare as they watch us starve to death. They stole my father from me In those Horrid mines. Now they are stealing my sister away from me too. All for their entertainment. Katniss doesn't know I think things like this. She thinks she can't say things like that in front of me because she thinks I will repeat it. But I wouldn't I know better than that.

The bell rings signaling Lunch is over. I quickly head to my next class. 4th period is Math. Ugh I hate math. I try my best at it but I just don't get it. I can spend all night studying and still only get a B-. Rory on the other hand is great at math I sit next to him in class because I don't want to be alone. 45 minutes go by and right after the bell signaling that 4th period is over their is an anouncement. at 5:00 tonight the interveiws will be aired on the telivisions.

the rest of day goes by in A flash. next thing I know it is 3:00 and school is dismissed. Now I Just have to think of a way to kill two hours. I decide to go to the meaddow and pick some flowers. the time flies by and next thing I know my watch says 4: 55. I take off running for my house it's not that far away, but I don't want to be late. I sit down In with my mother in front of the television. Right as it's about to start Gale comes in with Rory.

**So what did you think i know i know not much of a cliff hanger but I'm saving the interviews for the next chapter. sorry I AM SO LATE WITH TODAYS CHAPTER I HAD CHURCH TODAY AND ONLY GOT HOME ABOUT AN HOUR AGO SO YEAH.**


	6. Chapter 6 starcrossed lovers from distri

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES **

**sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I have not been feeling to great . :(**

chapter 6 : the starcrossed lovers of district 12

The tributes are shown in numerical order, and of course lady's first. that means that katniss will be second to last only to peeta the baker' son. Peeta is the baker's son so he always had food to eat. I don't know why I'm so jealous of him he's going into the hunger games! still it would be nice to generally be able to depend on a meal.

I try to focus and remember all of the tributes , but only a few stick in my head a towering brute and cruel girl named Cato and Clove from district two a massive man and this small dark skinned girl with brown eyes named rue and thresh from district 11. the thought Of this sweet and innocent child being dead in a few weeks brings me to tears.

Gale looks over to me and raises an eyebrow. This causes Rory to turn around. He see's that I'm crying and moves over to sit next to me. "Whats the matter Prim." He say's just above a whisper. " I... I hope she doesn't kill her ." I stutter. " Your sister would never kill her prim. She's just too much lke you." I decide he is right, and besides someone else will probbably kill her before Katniss even has the chance.

Katniss is up she has on this marvelous dress. It is covered in jewels. It is the most beutiful thing I have ever seen. Ceaser asks her about the clothes she wore fore the opening ceremony. She tells him the flames were real and that shes wearing thim to day and asks him if he'd like to see. He asks her if it safe. In response she says. "yes."

She begins to twirl in her dress and flames begin to lick up her dress! it is amazing! She really seems to be ingulfed in flames whoever her stylist is he is absolutely amazing she will have plenty of sponsers. He has given her a chance to survive. "Lets give it up for Katniss' stylist Cinna. So that's his name. I am very thatnkful to Cinna. He has given my sister a fighting chance. Maybe she really can win I think to myself.

But What happens next is so unnexpected. what he asks her about is private not somthing she waants broadcasted to all of Panem. because he asks her about me.

Did I here that right I'm getting mentioned on live telivision! You could hear a pin drop. He asks her. "did she say goodbye to you after the reaping?" Katniss looks out into the crowd she seems to be searchiing for someone."yes." she says. " And what did you say to her." she continues staring into the crowd. " I told her I would try to win. That I would try to win for her." "And try you will. Lets put our hands together for Katniss Everdeen, The girl on fire!"

Next up Peeta Mellark. He has the crowd from the start. Then Ceaser asks him If there's any special lady in his life. He says. "no." Ceaser replys. " on a handsome lad like you I dont beleive it for a Minute." "well there is this one girl I've had a crush on forever, But I don't think she recognized me until the reaping." Peeta tells Ceaser. "She has another fellow?" Ceaser asks. "I don't know , but a lot of boys like her." "So here's what you do. you win. you go home. she can't turn you down then, can she." Ceaaser states. "I don't think its going to work out. Winning... wont help in my case." "Why ever not." Ceaser asks. Because... Because she came here with me." Peeta stutters.


	7. Chapter 7 restless nights

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**HAVE YOU SEEN CATCHING FIRE AMAZING**

**PLEASE R&R**

chapter 7: Restless Nights

Is It true. Every camera is on Katniss and the look on her face tells me it is. Gale seems angry. He turns off the telivision set. He tells me in a strained voice. "It's past your bedtime Prim." "But It's only 8:00." I protest. "Prim it's time for you to go to bed.I told Katniss I would take care of you and I will it's time for you to go to bed." He says harshly. I run to my bedroom trying to get there before I begin to cry.

When I get to my bedroom that I once shared with Katniss. I hear Rory and Gale Argueing about something. " I understand you are upset that Katniss is going into the games, But don't take it out on Prim." I hear a voice say. Rory's I think. "I'm not mad it was her bedtime. She needed to get to bed." says another voice I believe belongs to Gale. "It's 8:00 you and I both know Katniss would never have put her too bed at this time." say's Rory. With that the front door slams shut.

I'm under the covers of my bed, when someone walks in. I pull the covers off of my head and see Rory standing at the door. "I'm sorry" He pauses. "about what Gale said. He's just having a hard time with Katniss and all." He finishes. " And he thinks I'm not." I counter.

Why is he defending Gale what he did was in no way right. "No he knows your having a hard time too he just was mad." said Rory still defending Gale. I'm agravated with him who's side is he on. "But I did nothing wrong." I say. "I know he just didn't know what to do. You know he and Katniss were very close." I feel kind of bad for being mad at Gale he was just and pain and lashed out."It was not his falt." I mutter. "No it wasn't." says Rory.

Rory Tells me that he better go find Gale before he does something stupid. He asks me If I want to go to the meadow with him the next day. I tell him I would. He tells me goodbye and leaves.

I wonder what Katniss is thinking of right now. There are only a few day's left until the games. I fall into a restless sleep. where dreams of Katniss screaming my name and instructing me to close my eyes as she drowned in her own blood as the brute from district 2 kills her. The games have not even begun and already I fear Cato. I wish I were brave like my sister is. If I were as brave as Katniss then I would not be having nightmares about Cato. I would not fear him.

The next day I wake up early like Katniss used to. I get dressed and braid my hair into it's usual two braids. I eat breakfast, and head for the Hawthorne's house. I pray that Gale doesn't answer the door. I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him yet after last night.

He doesn't Rory does. "Ready to go?" I ask. "Sure." He replys and we're off to the meadow. We pick flowers for A while but a question has creeped it's way into my mind. Where's Gale? I keep hoping he would tell me, but he doesn't so I decide to ask him. "Where's Gale at." He looks away and tries to ignore the question hoping I would drop It. So I ask him again this time louder. "Where's Gale." Rory looks up from what he's doing and looks me in the eye. giving up on me dropping the subject. "I... I... I don't know." He stutters.


	8. Chapter 8 Missing

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**PLEASE R&R**

chapter 8: Missing

He can't be serious. Where could he have gone. "Have you checked the woods?" I question. "No. But listen Prim he is eighteen he can take care of himself." It's true Gale has been taking care of a family of five for four years with no help from anyone but his mother. "You're right he's probably in the woods. hunting or something." I agree. He lets out a sigh.

We continue picking dandilions and other herbs and wildflowers. "We could go in the woods and get more herbs." I suggest. I also want to go and see If Gale's in there. We pick herbs for hours, we don't run into Gale once. It is getting dark now so we start to head back to the fence. I am worried about Gale he can't stay out here all night.

I pause for a second to look around. "Come on Prim It's getting dark." pleads Rory tugging on my sleave. "Wait a moment." I say. "Gale's probably already back at the house." says worry seeing the worry in my eyes. I'm too frightened to stay in the woods much longer. so I agree with him and head back. Rory drops me off at my house.I want to go by his house to see if Gale's there, but he tells me that if Gale's not there he'll come and get me. I agree and go inside.

I sit infront of the telivison set. they're airing the scores of the tributes to the districts. the capitol see's them then we see them. The scores flash acrosh the screen with a picture of the tribute. District one and two do well as always. the districts go by quickly until We are at district 11 Rue got a score of Seven. Seven is pretty good for such a small girl. Peeta is up He got a score of eight. That is a heigh score for someone from district 12.

Katniss is up next. "And finally Katniss Everdeen district 12, With a score of eleven." says Ceaser. I can't believe it my sister got a score of eleven. That is amazing! She must of showed them haw well she can shoot. This is a huge triumph. with her eleven, her amazing clothes, and her survival skills people will be lining up to sponser her. I really feel like she can win.

Just when I am celebrating my victory, there is a knock at the door. I open the door, it's Rory. What could he possibly be doing here? Just as I find the answer he tells me. "Gale is missing."


	9. Chapter 9 prim's pov

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**I AM TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR THE DAYS THAT I WAS NOT ABLE TO WRITE**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE QUITE INTERESTING AND I AM EXCITED TO WRITE IT This chapter will be partially written from Rory's pov i'm so excited to write it ok here it is!**

chapter 9: a lonely night

**PRIMROSE'S POINT OF VEIW**

What he can't be missing. "What do you mean he's missing." I scream grabbing on to the door frame so I don't fall over. "I mean he's missing. As in not home." Says Rory running a hand through his hair. My mother rises from where she was sitting. "Who's missing?" she asks. "Gale." Rory and I say at the same time. "Prim go to bed." instructs my mother. "No I want to hellp find him too." I argue. "Primrose Everdeen I was not asking you I was telling you." My mother says voice rising in anger. "Ok." I mumble and head off to my room.

I'm worried about Gale where could he be. The door closes softly as Rory and my mother leave. My mind rattles for an answer. "Where could Gale go." I demand myself to answer. I try to think like Katniss thinks with litle succes. Then it hits me.

once when I was younger. Katniss and Gale took me out to this area in the woods. They had told me that this was one of the places that only they had been to with each other. It was special to them. I try to remember what it looked like. It was some kind of clearing. there was a pond with little fish in it, and some small little Bushes with some kind of edible berry on It I try to remember that berry. "blueberry." the word glides off my lips. Thats where he is.

How will I find him. There are only two options I could try to find my mother and Rory convince them to let me stay with them. Even if I could convince them I'd still have to get them to follow me into the woods in the middle of the night. They would never agree to that. That leaves me one option. to go into the woods alone. I get dressed In warm clothing and mittens. I decide not to put my hear back up for it would take to long.

I'm at the door. do I really want to this. Yes I will for Katniss. I run out the door. Normally Katniss would have led me through a few yards. It is the middle of the night so I decide that may not be the best decision. I go around the houses and am at the meadow in minutes. I arrive at the fence I am overcome with fear. I swollow the fear and slide under the fence.

I am running blindly through the woods. Oh how I long for a torch or a candle. I am depending on my ears to guide me. I am running full speed so I'm quickly winded. I'm not used to this sort of stuff. Eventually I muster enough courage to call ot his name.

"Gale." I cry. I have slown down some now so I can find him. "Prim?" someone asks. I can't tell if its Gale or not so I stop I my tracks. If it isn't Gale then I could be running into anybody. Who else would be in the woods at night though.

With this thought I have enough courage to call out. "Gale is that you it's Prim. Where are you." 'Yes." the voice replies. I am releived I have found him, but this has shed light on another problem where am I. "Prim. Where are you?" the voice asks. "I'm over here." "Ok just stay put I'm coming to get you." The voice says. I hear someone rising then silence. "Gale." I cry out. where did he go I can't here him. "I'm right here." He says. I turn around it's Gale. I say a silent thank you. "Now which way home." I ask.

"Prim why are you out here?" He asks. "Looking for you I say. " Where's Rory and my mother." he asks. "I don't know looking for you most likely." I say calmly. " But where are they looking for me at and why are you here and they're not why are you alone." He questions. "Because they wouldn't let me come. my mother told me to go to bed when I thought you might be out here. So I left." I tell him. "did you tell them you were leaving?" he says. "no." I say. "Why would you do that prim they are probably worried sick about you you can't do things like that." He says harshly. "Oh but you can." I counter. "That's different I'm eighteen your twelve. I'm a lot bigger then you." he says. "Oh so I was supposed to just leave you out here in the cold all night." I say angrily. "No, but you should've told someone Prim. I don't want you to get hurt." He says. "I can handle myself even if I am twelve." I hiss back. "So much like your sister." he says before heading back toward the fence.

**RORY'S POINT OF VEIW**

I feel bad for Prim, but I don't want her to get hurt so I quitely shut the door. "here are we going to search first?" I ask. "Lets look around district 12 first." says miss everdeen. we go back to my house and get my mother. We look everywhere. Every ally, and shop in district 12. "Well he's not here." I say. "ell than he must be in the woods." my mother says with a sigh. we head over to the meadow. we pause at the fence when we here someone. Why would you do that prim they are probably worried sick about you you can't do things like that." say's the voice. Yep that's definetely my brother. "Prim!" squells Prim's mother. We slide under the fence and head in the direction of their voices.

**PRIM'S POINT OF VEIW**

Just as we are about to leave we hear people running towards us. "Prim!" criesone of the figures. That must be my mother. They run up panting." We... we... were worried sick!" Said my mother. "Sorry." I mutter. "Let's get back to district 12 it is getting late." I say. We all begin to take the long walk to district 12.

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND REVEIW REVEIWS EQUAL SHOUT OUTS IN NEXT CHAPTER. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 I love you?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 10 **

**SOMEONE DIDN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WROTE THS IS IT REALLY THAT GOOD I THOUGHT IT WAS JUS AN AVERAGE STORY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND AM I GETTING BETTER AT WRITING PLEASE SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK :)**

**Shoutout to Peetagrl3**

**PRIM'S POV**

On the way home we go by Rory's house. His mother and Gale go inside. he insists he walks me home. eventually I give in. I'm to tired to argue with him right now. We Walk home in silence. My mother walks in first. As I am about to go in he grabs me. I stop and turn around. " uh goodnight." he says sheepishly. "I.. uh ... I love you." I cant believe it Rory love's me I've had ther biggest crush on him since like forever. "I love you too." I say. He smiles. "Goodnight." I say before retreating to the inside.

I don't know how to handle these sort of things. I run to my bedroom . I try to think of something to say to Rory. Eventually I give In to the tiredness and fall asleep.

**RORY'S POV**

how stupid am I. I love you thats all I could come up with. I'm angry at myself for not saying anything more. Prim ran inside her house as if scared of me. Now I've done she'll hate me. why would I do something so stupid. When I'm home I stay up for a while talking to Gale. He must know what to do because he fell in love with prim's sister.

Tommorow the games begin so after many hours of talking I suggest we go to bed. Gale quickly agrees, and follows me to our room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**-**  
**PRIM'S POV**

What was that about? Why did Rory say I love you? Why did I say I love you too? maybe he meant like as a freind. Of course thats what he meant. Why would he fall for someone like me. He looks quite a bit like his brother he has the same olive skin and dark hair, but he has dark gray eyes. He is tall and pretty attractive. While I look like a frail little girl. He must of meant as a freind.

-**RORY'S POV**

I hope Prim has forgotten about last night why would I say something so stupid! She doesn't like me. Or at least not like that. She's beautiful with sparkling blue eyes. Bleach blonde hair, light flawless skin. Where as I have shaggy dark hair gray colorless eyes. She must have thought I meant as a freind. Well at least I don't have to worry about explaining to her what I meant she will think I meant as a freind and nothing more.

**Tada well thats chapter 10 please review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Let the games begin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES **

**YOUR REVEIWS MAKE MY DAY SO PLEASE REVEIW THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE UPDATE MORE ****FREQUENTLY **

chapter 11: Let the games begin

**Prim's Pov**

I give up I can't solve my problems by sitting in bed. So I rise out of bed with a yawn today is monday so I have to go to school again. The thought of having to go back fill's me with dread I walk over th my small dresser. Half the drawers on the dresser are filled with Katniss' clothes. I open the drawer filled with my uniform clothing. I quickely shower and put my hair in braids. I pull on my under clothing, shirt and pants. I give one last glance to the mirror.

Well here I go. I eat my breakfast and head in the direction of the school house. I used to love going to school Katniss always walked me to class, but now it just depresses me. I miss her so much. I am tempted to go by Rory's house so we can walk to school together, but because of what happened last night It would just be awkward.

When I arive at the building for the 12 year olds, I walk into my first class of the day history. The topic today is Panem before the dark days. It's going to be a long day. When I enter the room, There is only one other person in there with an exception of the teacher. Rory. I can feel the warmth flooding to my cheeks, and know I'm blushing. Why am I blushing This should not be awkward. I'm just walking into class that's all.

**RORY'S POV**

Gale wakes me up. I'm still thinking of Prim I sit there for a few moment trying to figure out what to do about Prim. Well lieing here isn't going to help me. So I rise up out of mine and Vick's bed. We share a bed and Gale sleeps on the old beaten up coach. the couch was once in the living room but we moved it to our room so he could stay in here. I walk over to the beaten up dresser that holds the entire families clothes and open the drawer filled with mine.

I quickly take a shower and brush through my matted hair. I eat my breakfast and wait for Gale to leave. I tell Vick to go on a head without me. Eventually I convince Vick to leave so I can talk to Gale alone.

When Gale's finnally ready we start our way to school. "So you and Prim huh." says Gale. "I don't Know maybe. I mean I like her and all I just don't Know if she likes me to... In the same way." I say honestly. I have nothing to hide he is my brother after all. Gale laughs. We have arrived at the building for 12 year olds. before I go inside Gale says sarcastically. "Good luck."

I walk into my First class and take my seat toward the back of the room next to where Prim always sits. Wow I'm the first one here that's a first. Just minutes after I have sat down Prim enters the room. she see's that I'm here and begins to blush. Why is she blushing? Is it because I said I love her last night? I really hope not. I didn't think it was that awkward.

**Prim's pov**

Oh great why did I have to start blushing! I need to focus. I don't have time to be in a relatonship with someone right now! I have more important things to think about like my sister. Oh no my sister. Right now She is already in that arena. My sister could already be dead. No I won't exept it! I know she's not dead! Katniss is stronger then that! She would not be the first to die. I wonder If there's a bow. There has to be If she got an Eleven by shooting.

I spend the rest of first period wondering about what the arena is like. Is it a dessert I try to imagine it the hot sand The sun scorching down on the tributes backs. there wouls be a lot of deaths due to dehydration. Maybe a tundra Ice everywhere Lakes Frozen over with Ice too thin o walk on. Then again it could be woods. woods would be perfect for Katniss. She hunts in the woods outside of district 12 all the time so she would be able to survive in the woods very easily.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that enxt thing I know The bell is Ringing signaling second period. I quickly gather my things and head to my second class reading. Me and Rory don't talk much during school we each have our own friends who we hang out with most of the time. Right now I just don't want to be talk, and my friends understand that. I just need to be alone for a while that's all.

Reading goes by in a flash. we were continuing the story about the girl and the monster. You'll never believe what happens next! the girl takes her dads palce and lets the beast keep her as prisoner if he lets her father go! the beast agrees and her father leaves.

The bell for third period is ringing. I quickly gather my things and hurry over to the lunchroom. I don't want to miss a moment of the recaps. I take a seat by myself. Just moments after I sit down Rory joins me. We watch the recaps of the games in silence. Katniss has a bright orange backpack filled with supplies. there is a bow but Katniss does not have it district one's female tribute does. katniss is deep in the woods, but she does not have water so I am concerned about her. She better find some water soon.

**S WHAT DO YOU THINK DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER HOPE YOU DID AND HAVE YOU SEEN CATCHING FIRE YET IT WAS AWESOME PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL EARN YOU A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**SHOUTOUTS: PEETAGRL3, a Guest, primluvsroryfangirl11, and thehungergamesfanfictionwriter thank you for your reveiws.**

**I think I'm going to give writing in Rory's Pov a rest for a bit. If you think I should continue Rory's Pov please tell me. I'm not sure I want to.**

chapter 12: protecting her

**PRIM'S POV**

Lunch is over. I just have to get through four more classes, and then the day will finally be over. I'm worried about Katniss. From what I saw from the recaps at lunch She was very dehydrated. I pick up my things and head to my next class. I hate math I have an especially hard time with this subject. I Quickly grab my math book and hurry to my next class.

The Middle school is a single building. It has seven rooms one for math, reading, lunch, language , physical education, and science. Each grade is split in half so every teacher, but one has a class in there room. Each teacher gets a one period long break. In one of the halls there is a faucet on one side of the wall for water if you bring a cup.

When I reach math class I walk in with a sigh. I always sit up front in this class so I can copy down whatever the teacher writes on the board. "Today we will be learning about fractions." the teacher says in a dull voice.

I quickly jot down everything he writes on the board. I need the notes to study later. Then it hits me. when will later be. Everyday i'm going to be watching the games or at school there will be no time to study.

the teacher has finished writing everything down. " today we will be doing page one-hundred and fourty-seven. questions fifty-six through seventy-eight." He announces. I open my book to the corresponnding page. I begin to do the math on my fingers. In the capitol they have these amazing little plastic boxes that do the math for you called _calculators._ I wish I had one. It would make the math so much easier. Maybe if Katniss wins I can have a calculator for math class.

The bell rings beaconing us to our next class. I have finished the math work just in time to turn it in. I put my book into the bag that used to be katniss'. when Katniss first started school she got a brand new bag. When she outgrew it she gave it to me and traded it for my mothers old bag instead.

my next class is physical education or as all of the kids in my class call it P.E., P.E. is not really my thing. Intellectual subjects are my strong points not being physically strong. I sigh and begin to drag my feet to the the gym to just disapear so don' have to go.

In district one, two, and four have training centers for the games. P.E. is the closest to training the rest of us have. Those districts obviously have an unfair advantage against the rest of us.

When I get to the gym everyone is sitting on the ground with their eyes glued to a screen that the capitol so generously let us borrow to watch teh games. I almost forgot the games, I wish I had not dragged my feet to class.

Katniss is on the screen she is walking in the woods down a slope. "Oh no." I think. katniss hates valleys they make her feel trapped. If a tribute came right now she would be. the only place she could go would be up or downhill. and uphill would take a lot of stamina and running downhill poises the threat of tripping. we are watching the games live because we already saw the recap an hour ago or so. The screen flashes to the cornicopia where countless lie lifelessly on the ground and many still battle it out near the cornicopia.

I try to see who is living and who is from district one, the brute and the suprisingly strong girl from district two, the boy from three, the girl from four, the sly looking girl from five , the girl from eight, the boy from ten, the two from eleven, and, Katniss and Peeta are all alive. thank goodness. I knew Katniss was alive but I was pleased to see that peeta is too. If only they cold both come home, I know he really likes her because even though his own life is on the line he is still protecting her. If she doesn't win I hope he does.

peeta has teamed up with the careers and is leading them in the opposite direction of Katniss. The bell rings I have not taken anything out of my bag so I standd up and watch for a few more seconds before rushing to language. When I enter the room I am the first person in the room as usual. I sit in the back of the class and pull out my book.

my language teacher tells us we will be reveiwing verbs on page 125. I open my book to the page and tune him out. I have more important things to think about, I am figuring out what preparations I should make in case Katniss doesn't come back. I believe Katniss will come back, but there's no shame in being prepared. first I will sell my goat milk and cheese. My mother can get money for her healing business. I can help her and find some herbs for medicines in the woods. Yeah this could work if my mother keeps healing, Gale brings us game, and I save a little milk and cheese for us then maybe we can make it.

**_A/N So how did you like it? sorry I have not posted anything lately been so busy with thanksgiving and all so I just have not found the time. please reveiw follow and favorite it will earn you a shout out in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: do you love me

**If you have an acount and you like my story please follow, and favorite. **

**A/N please reveiw they give me new ideas for future chapters. Remember there is no such thing as a bad idea. thank you.**

**SHOUTOUTS TO: JBCNA, .7, BIBBLE AND BOWS**

chapter 13: do you love me

language class is over, finally. It's not that I don't like language, I do. It's just that my favorite class is the one that comes after it. Science. Science is my favorite class because we learn about healing and edible herbs.I heard that in district three they learn get to learn about engineering. There is no reason for someone in district twelve to learn about engineering because we aren't going to need to know about engineering. Each district learns how to do things that will be useful to them. I love learning how to use plants to heal people. When I am older I am probably going to get my mother's intire business all to my self since Katniss can't handle seeing injured and ill people.

Today we are taking a test on herbs. The test shows the name of the herb followed by four pictures of it. You then pick which one matches the name. Most of the questions I can answer with ease. There are some that ttake me a litle bit to answer because the plants look similar, but I think I got all of them right. When I am finished I look over my answers until the end of class.

When class is over I hand the test to the teacher. She said. "Very good job Prim." It made me blush. Rory and I have every class together except for 4th period and the last one. I go to the door to Rory's class and waited for Rory. Me and Rory always meet in the meadow after school so we can walk home together. Since today he is coming to my house to watch the games I wait for him to leave his class so he can walk home with me. His class release just a minute after mine does.

He takes a few minutes to put his stuff in his equally worn bag. When he is finished he sees me and looks at me for a few seconds then quickly looks back down to his bag. he pulls the strap quickly over his shoulder and walks toward me.

" why haven't you left yet didn't your class release a few minutes ago?" He asks. "I... uh... just figured since your coming over to my house to watch the games and all .. I should... uh wait for you so we can...um walk home together." I say sheepishly watching my foot draw circles on the ground. I look up to see his reaction. He looks very pleased. " Yes! I mean yeah sure sounds cool." He says trying to hide his excitement. "Ok." I say before begining to walk towards my house.

We walk in silence until the school is far behind us then I just can't hold it any longer. " You know how the other day you said you loved me?" I ask. He blushes and looks down to the ground. "Yeah. I remember." He says looking up from the ground at me. "Well I was just wondering what you meant like as a friend or like more than that." I ay looking into his eyes trying to read his thoughts. He is blushing again and says. "What do you think I meant?" " I ... I thought you meant like moe than a friend." I stutter looking down to my shoes. " And what would you say if that was what I meant?" he asks expectingly. "I... I would say I love you too." I get out.

We both look at each oother at the same time. after staring at me for a few seconds a grin crosses his face. "Well if you said that I would say Prim will you be my girlfriend." I look up and grin. then I realize my sister is in the hunger games I need to focus on that for right now maybe when she comes back I will." Maybe." I say.

**So how did you like it do you like the Rory and Prim pairing please give me some feedback I'd love to know what you're thinking. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: patience

**Shoutouts to: hungergamesfanfictionwriter thank you for your reveiw**

**authors note please leave reveiws They inspire me to write faster any ideas for the next chapter I'm stumped I don't know what to write so please leave any ideas for the next chapter in the reveiw. :) **

chapter 14: sparks

**PRIM'S POV**

We both blush. I can see the disapointment in his eyes. "I need some time to think thats all." I pause looking to see how he is responding. "I will definetly when Katniss is back home, but I'm not sure about right now." I finish. He looks up and tries to read my face for what I'm thinking. "So that's a yes. when Katniss is home?" He asks. " Yes." I answer. he tries to hold my hand but I pull back. "Just give me some time to think about it ok." I say. "I will. until you make the decision I will wait for you ok." he says before reaching for my hand again. I allow him to hold my hand this time. "friends?" I ask. "Friends." he replies. We walk to my house hand in hand silently.

when we arive Gale, Posy, Vick, and His mom are there. They look up from the tv and see us holding hands. Gale gives Rory a thumbs up and my mother just stares at me. When she does this Rory starts blushing and, drops my hand. Rory pulls Gale outside to talk to him. I can't understand what he's saying but I'm probably not supposed to.

**RORY'S POV**

When we walk into Prims house, Everyone turns around and sees us holding hands. My brother gives me a thumbs up and, Prim's mom looks at me funny. so I dropped Prim's hand and started to blush. I went over and pulled Gale aside. He must think that I got Prim. I better explain this to him which will be hard since I don't know rather I got her or not.

"What happened are you and Prim you know. together." He asks. "Not exactly She said to let her think about it and when Katniss comes home yes." I say. Gale looks at me. "That's too bad." He says simply. "Why?" I ask worried. " Well when a girl says let me think most of the time that means not now maybe later." He explains. "Oh. But why would Prim tell me she would think about it if she wasn't going to until Katniss is back?" I ask doubting that Prim would do such A thing. "Because she likes you and doesn't want you to fall in love with someone else before Katniss is back and she can ask her for advice." He explains thoughtfully. "Well I can wait." I say plainly. "Good because believe me you will." He says before walking inside.

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I HAVE WORK TO DO SO I COULDN'T POST MUCH. BUT I WILL POST MORE. PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVEIW. THANKS FOR READING :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Prims pov

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**SHOUT OUTS: PEETAGRL3, QHLUVER, AND A GUEST THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS**

**SORRY I HAVE NOT WRITTEN ANY THING IN A WHILE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY LATELY. ALSO I AM GOING TO HAVE TO CUT BACK ON WRITING NEW CHAPTERS TO ONCE WEEKLY. SORRY.**

**PLEASE REVEIW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. :) **

Chapter 15: Waiting

**Prim's pov **

When Rory comes back he drops himself down next to me. We are sitting on the ground in front of the couch. My mother and, Hazelle ( Rory's mother.) are sitting on the couch. When Gale comes back in he turns on the battered old telivision set, and plops down next to his mother.

Katniss is hiking downhill, She seems to be heading into a valley. My chest tightens at the thought of my sister trapped in a valley. If she's in a valley she will be an easier victim because she would have to run uphill to get away. Katniss has no weapon except for the knife the girl from two threw at her. So running would be her only defense.

She still hasn't found water. I hope she finds a river soon she can only survive so long without water. Katniss drops down by her backpack. She opens it up and pulls out a water bottle. She pulls it up to her lip but nothing comes out. She examines the lid to see if she opened it properly. After a few seconds of this she pulls off the lid to reveal that the bottle is bone dry. It is almost nightfall as Katniss re-packs her bag.

The camera switches to Rue the little girl from eleven. She is crawling under some bushes that are growing around the trunk of a tree. What is she doing? When she has pulled herself under the bushes, she continues crawling. When she reaches the trunk she sits up. Inside the bushes she is completely concealed. Rue is quite clever. She pulls off her socks to reveal she has a second pair underneath them. She puts the second pair over her hands and eats some fruit she must've found earlier. Then the camera switches back to Katniss.

Katniss sets two snares then continues on her trek. After walking a while away from her snares she climbs into a willow. She crawls into her sleeping bag and belts herself into the tree. she seems saafe enough in the willow. She stays up long enough to see the faces of the dead projected into the sky. After all the faces have been displayed she closes her eyes and tries to fall to sleep.

**SO THAT IS CHAPTER 15 ENJOY ONCE AGAIN ONLY GOING TO UPDATE WEEKLY NOW. I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TODAY IF I GET MORE REVEIWS.**


	16. authors note

I will post a new chapter today if I get some more reveiws. the next chapter is already written I will post it now if I get 5 more reveiws. thank you.


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**SHOUTOUTS: PEETAGIRL3,AND KASSI**

Chapter 16

PRIM'S POV

For the next few hours we stand around talking keeping a close eye on the Television. Hazelle and my mother are standing in the Kitchen talking about different recipes. Gale sits unmoved on the couch as he patiently waits for Katniss to come back on. Me and Rory stay in the Room with the television for a little, but then leave to my room and make Gale swear he will call us if Katniss comes back on.

We sit down on the floor of my bedroom. "Have you decided yet?" He asks. His question catches me off guard. "Decided about what?" I reply. "About us you remember about being my _girlfriend_." He says. "Um... uh...I I don't know." I stutter. Wow I'm stumped! I just don't know how to answer. I clear my throat and force myself to steady my voice. " No. I have not decided yet. I need more time to think about it." I answer. "Oh ok." Say's Rory. You can't miss the disappointment in his voice.

I want so badly to cheer him up. I wish I could just tell him I want to be his girlfriend, But I am not one to lie. I know him to well to lie right to his face.

"PRIM RORY COME HERE!" Gale screams. Wait what? What does he need did we do something wrong? I try to remember what I have done then it hits me. Katniss. I sprint out the door to the living room to see Katniss is on the screen she is in no danger. Why would he call us? oh yeah We told him to.

Katniss is in the same tree she was in when we left only there is some one off in the distance starting a fire. Ugh idiots. Is she trying to die? Katniss is awake and alert. The screen switches to the careers. As I suspected they are hunting for tributes in the night. They are somewhere in the woods. I hope they are not too close to Katniss. Oh great I can see the fire in the distance they are close to Katniss. They obviously see her too because they begin sprinting in that direction.

Cato arrives first and stabs her in the gut she falls to the ground but no cannon fires. She's alive? That poor girl now she will suffer. The careers start walking again. They're walking towards Katniss! They are right below the tree she's in! _Please don't see her. please don't see her. _I pray. They pause beneath her tree to listen for the cannon.

"Shouldn't we have heard the cannon by now?" says Clove. "I'd say yes. nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." Says Glimmer. "Unless she isn't dead." Says clove. "She's dead. I stuck her myself." Says Cato. "Then where's the cannon?" Asks Clove. "Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." Says Glimmer. "yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice." Agrees Marvel. "I said she's dead!" Says Cato Furiously. They Begin to argue. To my surprise Peeta silences the others. " We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and lets move on!" He says.

When Katniss hears him she nearly falls out of the tree. Thank God she belted herself to the tree or she would have fallen at the feet of the careers. The camera follows the careers so we can no longer see Katniss. After a little while I say. "Good night I am going to bed." They all bid me good night and I walk to my bedroom. I fall into a restless sleep the moment my head hits the pillow.

**A/N SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVEIWS. THEY MAKE MY DAY THANK YOU AND MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS. AND 4 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS YAY.**


	18. Chapter 17

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OEN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS WHAT DID YOU GET FOR HRISTMAS TELL ME IN YOUR REWVIEW THANKS I WILL LEAVE A AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM TELLING YOU WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS.**

**chapter 17**

**prims pov **

I wake in the morning it is saturday. If it were a normal day I would be spending the day with Rory in the meadow picking flowers. But today is not a normal day today is a day where the hunger games. Normally I would spend the day watching the games qith the hawthornes and Katniss. Katniss is in the games this year so she will be absent. I feel a pang of guilt at the thought of Katniss. I feel as if it's my fault she is gone. Beause in a way it is my fault if I hadn't let her volunteer she would be here right no wwith mom and Gale and Rory. I don't think Katniss ould live wiith herself if she watched me die but neither can I.

A knock at the door wakes me from my thoughts. It must be Rory. Anxiety flows through my body. I know he will ask if I had made a decision I can only go so long saying."Not yet." So it is time for me to make a decision it is now or never. I make my way to the door to open it to my surprise it is not rory it is my best freind...

**A/N SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT AND ANY IDEA ON HER BEST FREINDS NAME THANKS. OH AND I GOT SOME HEADPHONE AND A KINDLE FIRE HD. YAY**


	19. Chapter 18 Prim's pov

**SHOUTOUTS: NIGHTWING509, RUCKES, PEETAGRL3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**A/N SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY LATELY AND HONESTLY I KEPT FORGETING ABOUT IT. I WILL TRY TO WRITE A FEW EXTRA CHAPTERS TOMAKE UP FOR IT!**

**chapter 18: ****Deceptions**  
**prims pov **

"Oh it is just you." I say in a combination of disapointment and relief. "what do you mean _just_ me!" Rose replies. 'I didn't mean it like that I just..." I pause trying t o think of the right words because I don' want to tell her about rory just yet. " thought you were someone else." I finish. "Oh would this ' someone else' just so happen to be Rory?" she says. how did she know. "why would you say that?" I say cooly. "A blind man could see what was going on between you and Rory he clearly likes you. alot. you on the other hand thats a little bit complex sometimes it seems like you like him other times its like you just think of him as a freind." She explains. " Why are you here?" I ask. Not trying to be rude. "I just thought you would want some company." she said. "Oh ok." I say.

I walk over to the television set and flip the switch. I try to focus on the television but I just can't all I can think about is Rory. Where is he any way? Wasn't he suppose to come over to my house to watch the Games? Where's my mom? She's not in the house where could she be. Just then as if an answer to my question my mother walks in with the hawthorne family. Rory walks in and sits next to me and Rose. Thank God she is here he wouldn't bring me being his girlfriend up in front of her. Would he?

That will give me some time to make my decision. If I say yes first off I can not tell Katniss when she gets home from the hunger games. I know she would not aprove of me dating people at such a young age. Secondly it would be puting more stress on me all though I'm sure I can handle it. if I say no then he may move on without me and I will never have another chance this is not even an option. The decision I have made will require me to decieve my sister.

The same sister who hunted illegally in the woods to get food to feed us. Who went in to the hunger games even though there is a chance she will_ die._


End file.
